THE LEGEND OF KUROI KENSHI (黒い剣士) AND ZEKKEN (絶対剣)
by Storm-Anime-FFWriter
Summary: AU. Oneshot. Asuna heard of the legendary Black Swordsman and Absolute Sword but does not believe they are real. Until she met them.. [COMPLETE!]
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWORD ART ONLINE.**

So this is my second SAO fic, this is a oneshot, hope you guys enjoy!

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's. This is AU.

So in here, Asuna and Kirito don't know each other. Everyone else does but none of them has met Kirito or Yuuki yet. Okay?

 **THE LEGEND OF KUROI KENSHI** (黒い剣士) **AND ZEKKEN** (絶対剣)

At late night inside ALO, at the Log House, the girls were up all night trying to finish their homework in RL. For some reason, they chose to make their homework in the virtual world than RL.

Asuna was the last one standing who was still up and working while everyone else were already fast asleep.

 _'Seriously guys?_ ' she thought as she smiled and watched them sleep peacefully.

But then..

The entrance door slammed open and Lisbeth along with Klein, entered the Log House. The two were so loud together that they've awakened everyone else who were sleeping.

"We've found ourselves an interesting quest!" Lisbeth announced.

"With an interesting reward!" Klein added.

But their excitement wasn't met by those they've notified about the interesting quest and interesting reward, instead, they were met up with drowsy eyes and sleepy faces. Excluding Asuna who smiled at them.

"Bad timing?" the two asked and Asuna nodded.

Silica would've ordered Pina to beat the crap out of them but she was definitely too sleepy to even see who the loudmouths were. Leafa on the other hand was also too sleepy to even lift her head and see who they are. She finds their voices familiar but couldn't point who it is. Yui was sleepy herself, even for an NPC. And lastly, Sinon. Lisbeth and Klein were sure that if Sinon wasn't also sleepy at the moment she will fire rapid arrows at them.

When none of the sleepy-heads got up to actually hit them, Lisbeth and Klein sighed in relief.

"What are you two doing anyway?" Asuna asked them, her voice soft and almost as a whisper.

"Well.." Lisbeth scratched the back of her ear.

"Supposedly we're here to do homework." Asuna reminded her.

"I know, I know. It's just that, Klein and I hearf of rumors about The Black Swordsman and Absolute Sword."

"Black Swordsman? Absolute Sword?"

"Yeah. The legends that they see are both 'monsters' in ALO." Klein said.

"And the quest is?" Asuna inquired.

"They say that if we actually beat them, they will reward us with an OSS." Lisbeth said.

"Since when are you two interested in OSS anyway? Not to mention, fighting against monsters?"

"Actually, we were saving it for you." Lisbeth said and grinned.

"Saving it for me?" Asuna asked.

"Well, the Sword Skill would fit for you better than any of us. Plus I think it's time that you find someone to match you." Klein said.

"I'm not looking for anyone to match me. Obviously there are players out there who can defeat me." Asuna told them.

"But wouldn't it be interesting if we actually find them?" Lisbeth said with excitement. "I mean, everyone's talking about them. If we could only meet them and fight them, we'll see how good they really are!"

"Wait, this isn't a system quest isn't it?"

"Nope."

Asuna sighed as the two grinned innocently at her. Asuna was the greatest member of their party and Lisbeth and Klein were always trying to convince her to measure her strength. Now they've really done it. They want her to fight the so-called legends that no one confirmed to have seen or fought before.

The Black Swordsman and Absolute Sword were only rumors from floors above. None had actually seen or met them yet.

The following day, in the ALO world, Asuna was the first to return. She was always in charge of a feast whenever they finish a RL quest (their homework last night). While shopping for ingredients, she was spacing out, thinking.

 _Are they even real?_

She wondered in her deep thoughts. To be honest with herself, she actually wanted to meet them and fight them.

While thinking, she was unaware of the purple-haired imp in front of her until they bumped into each other. The ingredients that the imp was carrying fell all over the floor and Asuna hurried to help the imp pick it up.

"I'm so sorry!" Asuna said.

"Nah don't worry about it, I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings." replied the cheerful imp.

When the two got back to their feet, Asuna stared at her for a while, not remembering a player like her in the merchant floor of Aincrad before. The imp giggled and snapped her fingers in front of Asuna.

Asuna got back to reality.

"Oh sorry, I was-" she tried to explain.

"My name's Yuuki." said the imp. "Thanks for helping me today."

 _Yuuki? She has the same name as my name._

"Oh uhm, I'm Asuna." Asuna managed to say. "I uhm, I'm sorry about that again."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine!"

Asuna would've believed that if Yuuki didn't walk away and suddenly bump into someone again. The ingredients scattered yet again and the person she bumped into had to help her pick them up.

 _Is she even sure she's alright?_

Asuna sighed and approached Yuuki after Yuuki repeated her same goodbye towards the player she hit. Yuuki turned around and almost bumped into Asuna again if Asuna didn't hold her still by her shoulders.

"Whew, that was close!" Yuuki exclaimed.

"I can't help but wonder, but, are you a new player?" Asuna asked.

"No. But I'm new in this floor."

"I see. Is there anyone else with you?"

"I have a friend. We're supposed to meet up in a few hours. I got tired of waiting so I decided to find myself a home-made meal."

"Oh you know how to cook too?!" Asuna said, sparked with excitement.

"Yep."

"This is great, let's cook together!"

Coincidentally, Asuna was also bored of waiting for the others to arrive. It wouldn't be troublesome to invite someone to help her cook, would it? She invites Yuuki to the Log House and they both placed the ingredients on the kitchen counter.

"So what recipe do you want to cook?" Asuna asked. She was putting on an apron. Yuuki was staring at the structure of the Log House.

"I wanted to ask you that." Yuuki said, her eyes now locked on the fireplace.

"Okay, how about a Frontliner Sandwich, Rabbit Ragout and Natural Honey Mint Tea?" Asuna asked after finished wearing her apron.

"Oh that sounds tasty! Sure thing!" Yuuki ran back to her with an excited look.

"I think we have all the ingredients we need to make it." Asuna said and started preparing the ingredients they bought. Yuuki only watched her do everything. The whole time.

At first Asuna wasn't bothered, but she's almost done with everything but still Yuuki was only watching with sparkling eyes.

"Yuuki.. do you uhm.. do you want to help?" she asked.

"Sure. What do you want me to do?" Yuuki stretched her arms and reached for the dead rabbit. "Should I roast it?"

"You should cut it into sections." Asuna told her and Yuuki responded with an 'oh' and a look which hints to Asuna that she had just made a discovery. Asuna had finished preparing the Natural Honey Mint Tea and her sandwich, but still Yuuki wasn't done cutting the rabbit into sections.

She swears she's looking at a female player having a hard time trying to figure out how to cook the Rabbit Ragout.

"Yuuki.. do you know how to.. cook that?" Asuna eyed the pot full of whatevr Yuuki put in there.

"Kind of." Yuuki replied gleefully.

"Maybe I should help you out." Asuna offered.

When everyone else arrived, they were surprised that Asuna had invited a guest in their little feast. In return, Asuna was surprised to see that they too have invited a guest that night.

"Kirito!" Yuuki exclaimed when she met their guest.

"Yuuki!"

"You two know each other?" Asuna asked.

"Yeah. He's the friend I was talking about." Yuuki said, pointing a thumb at him.

"And she's the friend I was telling you about." Kirito said to Klein and the others.

"Whoa, what a coincidence then!" Silica said.

"Too much of a coincidence." Asuna muttered.

"Well, it was fun accompanying you guys but we have to go." the two said, already bidding goodbye.

"Aww, are you sure you two don't want to try Asuna's cooked meals?" Lisbeth teased.

"I'm sure we'll come by to try it out next time." Kirito said politely.

"That would be great!" Lisbeth said.

"We'll see you guys around!" Kirito said and waved at them.

"And thank you Asuna for everything!" Yuuki added.

Asuna and the gang waved at them as the two flew away. Asuna smiled as she watched them fly away. They feasted on the meal Asuna and Yuuki prepared and it all tasted great, as expected!

Asuna was troubled though.. something was up with those two.

Until it struck her.

"Ahh!" she screamed in realization.

Klein and the others stopped their chattering and looks up at her.

"Are you alright, Asuna?" Leafa asked, worried.

"Those two! Th- They-!" Asuna couldn't bring it to words. She wasn't sure but her instincts are telling her that, "they're the ones that the rumors are talking about!"

"The Black Swordsman and Absolute Sword?" Sinon asked.

"Well, Kirito was indeed wearing black." Lisbeth agreed. "But he has no sword."

"Plus he's wearing casual clothing!" Silica added.

"Yuuki doesn't carry a sword either." Klein noticed.

 _And she's quite clumsy._

Asuna wanted to add. Surely she had the perfect thought, but now that she said it aloud, there were a lot of contradictions. It's possible that they are hiding their true identity. Yes, that's right, they were definitely hiding it. It has to be them.

"You guys are right, sorry." Asuna said.

But deep inside, she plans on looking for them so that she can confirm her theories. She will not lay rest until she's confirmed her doubts.

Asuna skipped classes in RL to log in ALO and go to the 24th floor where she heard the rumors of the legendary Black Swordsman and Absolute Sword. But upon arriving to the location where the rumors said they should be, they weren't there.

 _Come on Asuna, you can do this. Don't give up._

She roamed around the whole 24th floor but still found no sign of them.

Indeed they were only rumors.

 _Unless.._

Asuna decided to pay the next top floors a visit. Going upper and upper, she doesn't know how long she's been searching, but surely she knows of a lot of things, she's tired, hungry, lost and she's losing her mind.

She failed to notice that she was being trailed by players in an unknown party, preying on her.

Asuna heard their footsteps, lousy footsteps indeed, but what she didn't see coming was that there was a poisonous little needle that came flying towards her neck. And upon direct contact with her skin, she felt drowsy by the second.

A strong sleeping poison effect was in the needle.

"Ha! I works all the time!" said a man with deep voice.

"Now let's rob her and let's go!" said a man with a squeaky voice.

Asuna fell on the ground, slowly losing consciousness. But before everything went black, she saw a set of shadow of two familiar players.

"How could men like you ambush a pretty lady like her?" said a male voice that Asuna finds familiar. Kirito.

"We're not gonna hurt her, we're just gonna rob her!" justified the man with squeaky voice.

"Still. You have no right to hurt a woman like that!" shouted a female voice that Asuna finds familiar again. Yuuki.

"Tsk, whatever. Get them boys!"

"Yuuki." Kirito didn't have to start a sentence. Yuuki already knows what to do. It was as if a simple coded message to tell her that she can start the first attack.

"I got it." Yuuki grinned and unsheathes her rapier out of its scabbard.

Asuna's eyes would've widened if she wasn't too sleepy. But she knew that she was right! Yuuki swung her blade expertly at the male players. She could only see their shadows extending on the ground near her.

When Yuuki had left the male leader alone, his men now on a dying-state, Yuuki jumps back beside Kirito.

"Kirito." she said and Kirito nodded at her.

"Next time I'll have the henchman." Kirito told her.

"You got it."

Kirito smirked and lifted his sword. And he charged towards the male leader with incredible speed. A speed that not even Asuna can comprehend. The male leader froze as Kirito got near, his blade already on his chest yet still he did not move an inch.

"Never ambush a woman like a coward again." Kirito warned and the male leader gulped.

Kirito kicks him instead and after spinning 360 degrees in the air, another blade appears in his other hand. He was a dual wielder.

Asuna was also shocked to know the truth. She was right all along. They met and befriended the legendary Black Swordsman and Absolute Sword! She has never been so happy. To have met them and to have seen them fight. They were amazing.

 _One day, I will be a great fighter like the two of you._

With that, she fell asleep. And everything was dark.

When she came to, she was back in the Log House and she can hear faint murmur nearby. She slowly sat up and saw two shadows near the fireplace. Two shadows that she again recognizes.

"I told you this fireplace is amazing!" Yuuki said.

"Shh! I get it you're right but geez, we can't stay here any longer!" Kirito said nervously.

"Thank you." Asuna told them and the two were startled. "Thank you for saving me."

"W- We don't know what you're talking about. We only found you by the-" Yuuki hits Kirito to stop him from constructing a very lame cover up.

"Anytime, Asuna." Yuuki said with a grin.

"But why didn't you two tell us who you really are?" Asuna asked.

"Well, we've got bounty on our heads. For now at least." Kirito explained. "Some party spread rumors about us after we beat their leader to a duel."

"Oh."

"So now we're on the run!" Yuuki added.

"I see." Asuna finally understand. "But you can stay with us! The door is always open and we'd never do something like give you up!"

"Thank you Asuna, but I'm afraid we can't stay." Yuuki said sadly. "Those people earlier, they saw me interact with you that's why they followed you. They thought that if they beat you I'd show up and beg or something."

"So you're leaving again.." Asuna was depressed that the two will leave soon.

"We promise to come back." Kirito assured and Asuna's face lifted up again. Sparked with hope.

"Really?"

"Yeah. After we get over this whole rumor thing."

"We'll be back to join your feast by then!" Yuuki added.

"Alright. I'll look forward to it!" Asuna beamed.

When the two were gone, Asuna couldn't sleep the whole night thinking about the two legends being her friends now. Yes, they were friends, and she can't wait to see them again soon. Hopefully the rumors will fade away.

The day ends, the day came, Asuna waited.

"A reward of 100col?" Klein said as he read the reward appearing in front of him after finishing a quest. "Man we need to find a way to get good quests!"

"You chose that quest, idiot!" Lisbeth reminded him. "I told you, the whole hunting the Black Swordsman and Absolute Sword quest is better than this."

"Fine, you win!"

"What do you say, Asuna?" asked Silica.

"I think we're better off not messing with a quest that isn't from the system." Asuna told them.

"But.. but.. the reward!" Lisbeth cried.

"It's alright. I don't need a new OSS. I can make one myself." Asuna said and smiled. "I believe that one day they are the ones that will come to us."

She didn't notice everyone was left hanging as they stared at her in wonder. Not knowing what she was talking about and why she was ever so jolly at the moment. She beamed again and skipped past them.

"Let's go find ourselves a new quest!" she said and continued skipping.

"What's up with Asuna?" Klein asked.

"Who knows?" Sinon shrugged.

"Let's just follow her lead!" Leafa said and raised her fist in the air.

"Yeah, Asuna knows what she's doing." Silica agreed.

"Oh fine..." Lisbeth said and they followed Asuna as she walked down the streets to find a new quest.

Unknown to these group of friends, there were two shadows watching over them.

"We'll see you soon, Asuna." the two said in sync and disappeared in the shadows.

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWORD ART ONLINE.**

Date Uploaded: May 10, 2016- Tuesday.

 **TITLE:** THE LEGEND OF KUROI KENSHI (黒い剣士) AND ZEKKEN (絶対剣)

 **SUMMARY:** AU. Oneshot. Asuna heard of the legendary Black Swordsman and Absolute Sword but does not believe they are real. Until she met them..

 **PAIRING(S):** None

 **WORD COUNT:** 2,935

 **Next Story:** None.

 **Next Story Release Date:** None.

 **DATE PUBLISHED:** April 15, 2016.

 **DATE FINISHED:** April 15, 2016.

 **LANGUAGE:** English

 **RATING:** T

 **REVIEW COUNT:** 3

 **FOLLOWERS:** 8

 **FAVORITES:** 11

 **CHARACTERS INVOLVED:** Asuna Yuuki, Kirigaya Kazuto/Kirito, Konno Yuuki/Zekken, Klein, Lisbeth, Asada Shino/Sinon, Agil, Pina, Silica

 **Q &A PORTION:**

 **Will this be a oneshot only? Will there not be a multi-chaptered story?  
-**Well at first I plan on just making it a oneshot but because of- well- demands and requests, I might as well consider making it a multi-chaptered one *laughs*

 **So when will you start writing?**  
\- Probably after my current SAO fic. If not, wait for further announcements!

 **MEMBERS I AM THANKFUL TO...:**

Thank you **Mr Miliardo** for your review! *laughs* Also thanks for correcting me about the currency. Thank you **RedSS** for your review, yes I might continue this. Thank you **Xx-DarkCrimson-xX** for your review, I will try my best to write a multi-chaptered one!

For the silent readers, followers and favoriters, thank you so much!

 **MESSAGE:**  
Thank you for your time in reading, supporting, reviewing, favoriting and following this fic! I hope you enjoyed it until the end!

Also, thank you for the silent readers who read the story! I hope to hear from you sometimes! I'll see you guys on the next fic or in any of my other fic!

For the success of this fic, I've prepared an Omake for everyone. Enjoy!

 **OMAKE (This did not happen in this fic's timeline, just some kind of joke about the fic *laughs*)**

 **OMAKE #1**

After years of waiting, Asuna still waited, she still hoped. She repeatedly told her friends about it but they wouldn't believe her. There was no living proof.

"Where are you? Kirito? Yuuki?" she spoke to the cold breeze blowing towards her while looking up at the sky. "You said you were coming back."

The only response was the wind that continued to blow and the silence around her.

"You promised." she sobbed and hugged herself.

Asuna was already an old woman with a wrinkled face. Her character had also evolved to match her age. Lisbeth and the others were barely active in the game. The only reason Asuna kept coming back- kept logging in was because she wanted to see them again. Her heroes that never returned.

Creak! Creak!

A sound behind her. She stopped her sobs and quickly turned around with a hopeful face.

There they were. The legends.

"You came back!" she exclaimed.

"Ahh well, it took some time to come back." Yuuki said with sore voice, her character was old itself. Kirito was standing behind her, supporting the elder Yuuki to stand up.

"Sorry we're late." Kirito said.

"A hundred years late!" Asuna said and ran towards them to hug them. "But it's okay. You came back."

 **OMAKE #2**

After years of waiting, Asuna still waited, she still hoped. She repeatedly told her friends about it but they wouldn't believe her. There was no living proof.

"Where are you? Kirito? Yuuki?" she spoke to the cold breeze blowing towards her while looking up at the sky. "You said you were coming back."

The only response was the wind that continued to blow and the silence around her.

"You promised." she sobbed and hugged herself.

Asuna was already an old woman with a wrinkled face. Her character had also evolved to match her age. Lisbeth and the others were barely active in the game. The only reason Asuna kept coming back- kept logging in was because she wanted to see them again. Her heroes that never returned.

Creak! Creak!

A sound behind her. She stopped her sobs and quickly turned around with a hopeful face.

To her disappointment, it was only Klein and Lisbeth.

"Oh. It's only you." she said and turned away again, back to sulking.

"We came here bringing you news about your legendary heroes." Lisbeth said, her voice still bubbly even if she's old. "We took the liberty of doing research about their whereabouts."

"So you don't have to log in here everyday." Klein said.

"And?" Asuna inquired.

"They're dead Asuna."

"It's a game. Revival is not impossible." Asuna reminded them.

"I mean dead in real life." Lisbeth clarified.

"What?"

"Kirigaya Kazuto. Male. 16. Killed by a poison right after Konno Yuuki's death. Both were Medicuboid users and they are terribly sick." Klein said.

"When Yuuki died, there was no warning or seizures, just suddenly her heart stopped and she disappeared in the game. Kirito came looking for her, only to find out that his roommate died. Then he killed himself." Lisbeth explained.

"What is this Romeo and Juliet?" Asuna said, guessing the reference where Lisbeth and Klein got it.

"You believed it right?" Lisbeth said nervously.

"Too good to be true."

 **OMAKE #3**

After years of waiting, Asuna still waited, she still hoped. She repeatedly told her friends about it but they wouldn't believe her. There was no living proof.

"Where are you? Kirito? Yuuki?" she spoke to the cold breeze blowing towards her while looking up at the sky. "You said you were coming back."

The only response was the wind that continued to blow and the silence around her.

"You promised." she sobbed and hugged herself.

Asuna was already an old woman with a wrinkled face. Her character had also evolved to match her age. Lisbeth and the others were barely active in the game. The only reason Asuna kept coming back- kept logging in was because she wanted to see them again. Her heroes that never returned.

Creak! Creak!

A sound behind her. She stopped her sobs and quickly turned around with a hopeful face.

But in her surprise, it was a burglar.

"Oh crap!" The burglar yelled and ran outside as fast as he could.

"If you were gonna steal something, at least be very quiet when you sneak in!" Asuna scolded as she pulled her rapier out of its sheathe and dashed towards the burglar, slashing at him in left and right until his HP ran to 0.

Asuna's stance remained after the burglar's character faded until she heard something crack.

"Ow! My back!" she screamed in pain and dropped her rapier to reach for her back. "I'm getting too old for this."

The End.


End file.
